


Misconduct

by ArcticExplorer



Category: Original Work, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Sensory Deprivation, everybody knows shits fuck here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticExplorer/pseuds/ArcticExplorer
Summary: The rules must be followed.Obedience is expected.Failure to comply comes with a harsh punishment.





	Misconduct

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff from Will's past.
> 
> See what you did Alexander, you ruined a perfectly good vampire. now he is developing claustrophobia and even more severe anxiety

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

Will was cut off before he could finish speaking, silenced by a backhanded slap delivered by one of the men holding him to his knees. It stings hard, but it shuts him up effectively enough. 

Before he has the chance to collect himself he can feel rough fingers pull his head back; pulling at his hair tightly enough for it to hurt. Will winces as he is forced to look up, met with the stern unforgiving gaze of his sire; a soft disapproving hum only just audible. He subtly shakes his head before he begins to speak "Oh William, William, William, what ever am I to do with you?" 

Alexander never used someone’s name unless they had done something to warrant his anger, his expression didn’t show it but his "I-I just wanted to buy some cigarettes, it wasn't supposed to take long" he stammers, swallowing nervously before he speaks again "I'm sorry, I should have asked permission to leav-" he is cut off again by another strike but it only stops him for a moment "P-please don’t punish me!"

He is silenced once again, although this time it is not by a strike. Instead it is by his sire's hand, a finger softly pressed against Will's lips while he leans in and whispers softly "It's unfortunate really, but the rules must be adhered to. You know this" he shakes his head once more and pulls away with a sigh, snapping his fingers to command the attention of the man holding william in place "I'm thinking... the tank, take him there. I'll come for him when I think enough time has passed"

 

Fear takes hold of Will as he is roughly pulled up off the ground, unable to escape the iron grip of the man restraining him. He begins to panic.

"N-no, no please Alexander!” His desperate pleas for forgiveness do nothing to help him, the stare of his sire merciless and unforgiving despite how mild his disappointment appeared to be; his eyes betrayed his true feelings. Alexander was, in truth, furious.

There is nothing that could be said to persuade him otherwise. The realization sinks in and William stops resisting, he stares at the ground as he is dragged off; Alexander's word was final.

 

———-  
——  
—

 

It's cold.

Darkness is everywhere, it feels endless; it feels like there is no escape.

He feels no sense of direction as he remains there, suspended in water, unable to breathe or find his way. he can't feel anything, he can't see anything, he can't hear anything. Only the echoes of his own thoughts and hunger the gnaws away at him remind him that he even exists.

Time slipped away from him, days and nights blending into one another; it's too hard to tell when his body falls in and out sleep.

Please...

The helplessness had taken hold long ago.

Anyone...

There was nothing he could do.

Help me...

No one was coming to save him.

 

—————  
———  
—-

 

Light was harsh, even the muted light of the moon was enough to jolt William back into proper consciousness. He feels himself being pulled up by the collar, breaking through the surface of the ice cold water as he is yanked out of the tank and thrown into the ground.

Water that had filled his lungs is expelled in a fit of coughs that shake him to his core as he barely holds himself up; the return of proper gravity and weight making it near impossible for him to stand of his own accord.

He hacks up water until he can finally breathe once more, feeling and thought slowly returning to him. It’s only after the fog that clouds his thoughts lifts does he notice the warm hand that was caressing him gently. He slowly lifts his head up, the face that greets him being none other than the man that had condemned him to punishment.

Alexander smiles softly as he looks at Will with an expression of concern “Oh William Darling…” his thumb brushing against Will’s cheek as he tilts his head up “you must understand, but I could not allow the rules to be bent for anyone” he pauses and leans closer to William, his voice sweet and comforting after only nothingness for god knows how long “could you ever forgive me?”.

Will looks up at the man, his eyes sliding shut as he leans into his sire’s touch; taking in his presence silently as the man waits for a response.

The steady sound of his heartbeat, the warmth of his skin, the sound of his voice, the smell of his perfume. All of it was drawing him in, giving him access to the sensations that he had been so cruelly isolated from.

With a shuddering breath he opens his eyes once again and stares into his sire’s, completely captivated by the other man “.... I understand, Alexander” he pauses and closes his eyes once more, letting himself become absorbed by both Alexander’s presence and the adoration that he held towards him “I understand…”

Will doesn’t see his sire’s expression shift into a cold smile at his acceptance, he only feels the warmth of his actions “Good… let us get you dried and fed, then back to your quarters”

With little more said Alexander lifts Will to his feet with a strength that couldn’t be picked from his graceful appearance, leading him away back into the comfort of the manor. Will says nothing as Alexander chatters on, leaning into his touch and anticipating the return to his room.

The rest he needed would come soon.


End file.
